Computer software-based controllers are often used in building automation systems to monitor and control building facilities. However, the operation and control of various functions relating to building facilities (such as lighting, HVAC, fire protection, security, utility metering, access control and the like) often are not integrated. Separate and distinct systems are generally utilized to perform such functions within a building. In many instances, these dedicated systems, which are used to perform different building functions, operate in an independent fashion and often do not effectively coordinate information with one another. The history of modification, creation, and communication of software objects, including the binary input objects, binary output objects, file objects, and command objects in existing systems disappears after their use. Even if a “trend log object” has been established to memorize a partial history of an object, this structure lacks the capability to follow sequences of varied system responses to a common trigger.